Break Van
Breakvan, retitled Donald and Douglas in American releases, is the sixteenth episode of the second season. Plot Donald and Douglas mean well, but the Fat Controller only needs one engine, and a vindictive brakevan isn't making matters better. Donald makes the van see sense, but then Donald crashes into a signalbox and James has to do his goods work. The van urges the trucks to play tricks on James, and so Douglas has to help. The van foolishly continues with his tricks, and as a result is smashed to bits. Edward and James put in a good word for Douglas, but the Fat Controller still can't make up his mind. Characters * Edward * James * Donald and Douglas * The spiteful breakvan * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Wellsworth * Rolf's Castle Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Twin Engines. * In the US narration, the line "The Fat Controller was making up his mind about something" is changed to "Sir Topham Hatt was making up his mind about which engine to send away". Goofs * At the beginning, blu-tak is used to hold Donald's face. * If you look at Douglas in widescreen in the first shot, you'll see his number has been painted on. * Donald's brake-pipe is facing downward when he first speaks. * When Donald says "It's to leave you behind I'd be wanting" the flatbed beside him has been replaced by a platform. * When Donald bumps the Spiteful Brakevan, the sound of him bumping him is late by a second. * When Ringo Starr says "The van behaved better after that" in the English narration, he chuckles at the end of the sentence. * The "M" is partly rubbed off on the sign on the signalbox that Donald crashes into. * When James leaves the yard the van coupled to James tips. * Ringo Starr does not use a Scottish accent when Douglas says "We'll show them". * When Donald approaches the spiteful breakvan his lampiron disappears. * When Douglas pushes from behind James' train, his face is falling off. * A censor bar is seen covering Douglas' nameplate after he crushes the brakevan. In the restored version, Douglas' nameplate is shown and wobbles after he crushes the brakevan. * The spiteful breakvan turns brown after Douglas crushes him. * When Douglas crushes the breakvan, his wheels are a bluish gray. * In the restored version the lead-in notes to the outro music are barely audible. * In a rare picture, Douglas' face is loose when he's coupled behind the brakevan. * A Lego can be seen beside the tracks when James and Douglas leave the station. Gallery File:DonaldandDouglasUStitlecard.png|Donald and Douglas US title card File:Breakvandeletedscene.jpg File:Breakvan.png File:BreakVan1.png File:Breakvan2.png File:BreakVan2.png|Donald hits the Signalbox File:Breakvan3.png File:BreakVan3.png|Donald hits the Spiteful Brakevan File:BreakVan4.png File:BreakVan5.png File:BreakVan6.png|Douglas pushes the train File:BreakVan7.png|Edward and Douglas File:BreakVan8.png|Gordon, Henry, Douglas and James File:BreakVan9.png File:BreakVan10.png File:BreakVan11.png File:BreakVan12.png|There is a Lego next to the tracks File:BreakVan13.png File:BreakVan15.png File:BreakVan16.jpg File:Breakvan17.jpg File:BreakVan18.jpg File:BreakVan19.png File:BreakVan20.png File:BreakVan21.png File:BreakVan22.png File:BreakVan23.png File:BreakVan24.png File:BreakVan25.png File:BreakVan26.png File:BreakVan27.png File:BreakVan28.png File:BreakVan29.png File:BreakVan30.png File:BreakVan31.png File:BreakVan32.png File:BreakVan33.png File:BreakVan34.png File:BreakVan35.png File:BreakVan36.png Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes